Signing in, Gumi
by InLoveWithFairyTail
Summary: Welcome to Gumi's blog! Here, she'll tell you about high school life, nuisances - like Hatsune Miku - hyperactive people - like Rin - and a whole lot about awkward encounters with popular boy Kagamine Len! (Just don't let her know that you've read through her entries...) (on hiatus)


**Gumi's Blog**

Hi! Welcome to my blog!

Though I don't know why you're on it. It's supposed to be private…for no one else but me.

This is a record of my very own life…starting from high school. Because tomorrow's the first day….

Anyways, this thing can be updated whenever I want it to be, because it's accessible by phone, or by computer. Whichever one I want it to be.

But, anyways, whenever you see **Gumi's Blog** tab, then you are reading the recorded events of my life. Whenever you see…actually I have nothing else. Only this tab.

My older brother Gakupo thinks that's rather sad, that maybe I should have a few more tabs on my friends or something…but I told him to shut up. He can't even create a blog, so why go around judging other people's?

Thoughts on school:

Whenever I look at my school uniform, I feel a little bit under the weather. The skirt looks too girly, and so does the blazer. Although I suppose it's only my imagination. Because most of the time, I only wear jeans or sweats. They're comfortable. Skirts aren't comfortable; they're always in danger of hiking up and showing half the world your…panties. Especially when the wind is particularly strong. Those days aren't the best for wearing skirts.

My mom nags me to dye my hair a normal color. People are going to look at me strangely because of my bright green (and natural) hair, she said to me, You should really dye it brown….or black.

If Gakupo can keep his purple hair, I can keep my green locks.

Although sometimes, I wonder what it's like to be a blonde. I particularly like the golden haired blonde people. They always look very sunshine-y and optimistic. Well, I guess I'm not the cold, hard definition of pessimistic, but I tend to look at the negative side of things…a LOT.

Dad says it's because I lack a good, old group of friends to keep me company. I tell him that I've got thousands of friends.

"And how many of them are non-social-network-related?" he asked me.

No comment.

It's not my fault that the Internet and computer are my only buddies…all right, maybe just a TIDDLE bit. But when I get confronted with someone, I don't stammer, don't stutter, I don't even spit or anything, I get socially awkward.

Person: "Hey."

Me: "Did you know prunes are very good for easy bowel movements?"

So, yeah. I say random things that aren't even related to the topic at hand.

People should just stay away. Gakupo calls strangers talking to me the "Gumi Danger Zone".

He's a nice older brother (sarcasm – because I'm pretty sure you can't hear my sarcastic voice over whatever computer you're reading this from).

Another thing I'm dreading: physical education.

If P.E. consisted of writing assignments and facts, I would totally have it down. But it doesn't…so I don't "have it down"…I bomb it…over and over and over again, year after year after year.

Mom also says that high school is the time for love. I'm not buying it.

Life isn't a shoujo manga. So I'm pretty sure I'm not getting any love confessions in my school locker this year.

I'll continue my blog tomorrow at school…so I won't sign off just yet.

The entrance ceremony is right now. Mom told me to not try anything like writing in my blog during it, but I couldn't resist. The droning voice of the student council president is boring me to death, so what else can I do?

There are a bunch of people in here. And I ended up sitting next to this smelly guy who should really hear about the INVENTION OF DEODORANT! If he only looks over at my phone for just a second, he'd really get the message.

There are a bunch of people in front of us that HAS GOT to be the A-Class people. There are a bunch of good-looking guys over there…I'm just saying.

And I spotted this guy with sunshine-y hair…BLONDE hair. It's all tied up into a ponytail, and whenever he turns his head to listen to his friend speak, it swings back and forth.

Honestly, that little swinging ponytail is a LOT MORE interesting than the ceremony.

Hold on. I think the guy next to me is trying to ask me something.

"Do you have any potato chips?"

"No."

_Do you have any air fresheners on you?_

"Aw, okay. How about a soda?"

"Did you know that soda causes the bones to get weaker?"

Socially awkward, socially awkward!

"Wha? Does that mean you don't got any?"

"Um, yes."

"How about some chocolate bars?"

What was with this guy!? Did I look like some kind of vending machine?

"Chocolate bars tend to melt at hot temperatures."

The boy wrinkled his nose. "Weirdo."

Me!? The weirdo!? He just turned around and asked someone he didn't know (AKA MEEE!) for just about every snack under the sun, and I'M the weirdo!?

"Hey, look, buddy," I wanted to spit at him, "Why don't you turn to the girl on your other side and ask her for some DEODORANT and…"

Okay, in addition to his BO, he had really horrible breath too. It's as if he had never even heard of personal hygiene.

I can just imagine myself mentioning it to him, and then the next day, he just appears to school in a pair of jeans whose waistline goes up pretty high…(get it? High jeans, hygiene…I know I'm lame.)

I stayed silent though, and continued to write in this (you know, this blog).

"You may go."

I looked up, confused. The council president stepped off stage, and everyone was lining up to go outside. I followed, and I looked at my class schedule. English, first.

I went out the door. And ran right smack into someone.

He was only a little taller than me, and barely gave me a second glance as some people called out to him.

"Sorry," he said quickly with a brief flash of a smile. His eyes flickered to my green hair for a moment, but no interest was aroused.

His blue eyes sparkled for a moment before he spun around on the heel of his foot.

"Leeeen!"

"Coming!"

And he ran towards them. The boy with the sunshine-y ponytail.

P.E. was not painful during the first day of school. Mostly because they didn't make us do anything, and didn't make us change our clothes.

I was standing by myself in the corner, though, as everyone socialized.

I realized one thing in my time in that class, however.

Golden Ponytail Boy is actually named Kagamine Len.

He's got good looks, a nice smile, and draws all the girls in.

Obviously, he's popular.

There's also his twin sister, Kagamine Rin. She looked like an optimistic person, but came off as sorta scary for me. I don't actually know why just yet.

I'm sort of happy that I have ended up in the same class as Len. (I have the right to call him by his first name in my blog.)

He looks nice, but that Hatsune Miku is obviously really into him.

Let me explain who that is.

She's that real cliché cheerleader in those love stories. You know, the one who likes the guy, and slaps the girl who has got his interest or something.

Miku has teal hair, pulled back into two pigtails that hang just at her waist. Her hair's so shiny…her conditioner must be totally effective.

She also has wonderful, shiny eyes. When I got home, I looked at my own eyes in the mirror.

I opened them up real wide to see if they would sparkle at least once. They didn't.

Anyways, Len doesn't seem to mind her hugging onto his arm or anything, or that she constantly reaches up and touches his face.

It's apparent she isn't going out with him though, because other girls cling onto him, as well (but a bit less obvious).

She got this upset face when Len shrugged her off to go talk to some other pink-haired chick named Luka Megurine.

Luka's pretty as well. And not to mention her chest is probably bigger than Miku's…and mine – not that I'm implying I want to join that Kagamine Len's circle, anyways.

There are a couple other guys who hang out with Rin, Len, Miku, and Luka as well. I can't really remember their faces with their names, but I know it's Kaito, Piko, Akaito, and some other guys that I can't put names to faces with.

So far, no one has approached me yet, so the "Gumi Danger Zone" hasn't appeared yet (let's not count that experience with Body Odor Boy).

It'll get to be here sometime, though, I can just feel it.

I'm super apprehensive for that moment.

Signing out,

Gumi

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the first chapter! Please tell me what you think by reviewing! Thank you in advance! X3**


End file.
